A device for at least indirectly connecting a lamp with a power track is generally called a power-track adapter. It serves normally for the mechanical and electrical connection of a lamp with a power track. On the one hand the lamp or a lamp holder is connected by a mechanical retaining element with the power-track adapter. On the other hand the electrical feed wires of the lamp are connected with contacts of the power-track adapter.
The power-track adapter normally has an insert part that fits into a slot of the power track. A normally provided first control shaft effects to start with the mechanical mounting of the power-track adapter with the power track, to which end retaining tabs are extended out from a nonuse position inside the housing so as to project from the housing and fit into retaining grooves in the power track. At the same time normally a ground contact tab is pivoted out and serves for engagement with a ground line. Once the first control shaft is in its use position, a latching/coupling mechanism pivots a second control shaft so that hot-line contacts are moved into engagement with the live conductors in the power track.
The neutral contact and hot contact are fixed on the respective control shafts so that when the control shafts are pivoted about their axes the contacts are also pivoted.
German 2,810,681 of the instant applicant describes a power-track adapter that has been produced in the same format and in large numbers for decades.